


Vulnerability

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Making Out, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Saeran wants to warn her not to be nice to Ray anymore, and it totally backfires on him.Or does it?
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Vulnerability

The chat room had been quiet for an hour or so, and Ray hadn’t quite been himself when she spoke to him over the phone earlier. He sounded exceptionally exhausted, broken, nervous. But there was something else in his voice that gave her goosebumps, the more she considered it. Something sinister and volatile, unstable and maybe a little bit worrisome.

He told her he needed to rest. To close his eyes. That he hadn’t been sleeping because there’d been so much to do and not enough time in which to accomplish it all. And if she wasn’t mistaken, she thought she heard him sniffle as if he were crying, but when she thought to ask him about it, he had abruptly hung up the phone.

The knock at her door came as a surprise then, just as she was about to turn down the covers and crawl into bed. No one else besides Ray had visited her, and she couldn’t imagine anyone knocking at this late hour besides him. She made her way toward the front of her room, tentatively, slowly. The knock was repeated– louder, more insistent.

“Open this door!”

It was Ray’s voice...but different. Urgent, angry, impatient. She pressed her palms and her ear against the door, vibrating under his third round of knocking. “Ray?” she said quietly.

“Open. The. Door.” She heard the tension in his jaw, the ire in his tone. And she did what she was told. Just wide enough to poke her head out, one hand clutching her robe tight at her bosom. “ _ Wider!”  _ he commanded. “Are you stupid or something? Quit stalling!”

He stepped into the room with purpose, but she picked up on his trembling immediately. Hair mussed, eyes wild and scanning the room, he slammed the door and moved quickly to trap her against it, arms on either side of her head.

He meant to scare her, but she looked up at him in confusion instead. 

“Don’t say that idiot’s name again if you know what’s good for you!”

She chewed the inside of her bottom lip thoughtfully, quirking a brow. “What name?” she asked, innocently enough. “‘Ray?’ But...that is your name, isn’t it?”

A dark, sinister laugh began low in his throat and erupted throughout his entire body until he was wheezing, wiping amused, cynical tears from his eyes. And just as sudden as the laugh began, it stopped; the room fell into an eerie quiet that made her feel edgy and uncomfortable. He lowered his face directly to hers, intense green eyes boring into her own. 

“No.” Spoken under his breath. Threatening, intense.

“What do you mean? You’re...not Ray?” 

He roared then. Raged. And while she knew she ought to be frightened, she found his display terribly sad. Of  _ course _ she knew it was him. But why was he reacting in such a way? 

“Say that clown’s name... _ one more time,”  _ he threatened, so close to her that when he spoke, saliva sprayed onto her face from between his clenched teeth.

She stiffened her back and squared her shoulders, standing tall. Defiant. But choosing her words oh-so-carefully. This was thin ice, no doubt. “Then, what’s  _ your  _ name?” she asked, now noticing the change of clothes– his black suit, baggy and wrinkled, probably fitted and pressed at some point in his distant past. It hung from his thin frame and made the dark purple shadows under his eyes appear even deeper, more defined. 

He pushed a hand through his hair. “My name is Saeran,” he spat. Oh, this wasn’t going at all how he had pictured. “Stop asking so many questions!” She could hear and feel his shallow breath, see how his chest and shoulders heaved. “I came here to warn you.”

She wanted to echo his question, but snapped her lips shut into a thin line, settling into a slow nod. “I see. Well in that case, I’m glad you’re here. Especially if I’m in danger.” Somehow, she thought he was more of a danger to himself than to anyone else around him, but the thought of him protecting her from something was a pleasant one, even if it was a little bit amusing to her.

Her statement seemed to soften him somewhat. His eyes danced back and forth across her face, and his lip quivered into a cynical smile. “You need to be careful about how you treat him. Ray. I saw what you did in the garden the other night.”

The kiss. When Ray had been so distraught and sad that she rose up on her toes and pressed her mouth against his, and his eyes had opened so wide and so wondrous, and she’d had to tighten her embrace around his skeletal frame to keep him from falling too far into her. She blushed from the memory, of how dry but pliable his lips were and how his heart seemed ready to pound straight out of his chest and meld with hers. 

“Oh,” she whispered. 

He mocked her in a condescending, nasal tone, pushing his body closer still to hers. She hadn’t really felt threatened until now, and thought maybe she could escape under his arm if he became violent with her. She looked to one side, then the other, weighing her options before impulsively grabbing his tie.

“Wha-” He had no time to react before she’d pulled him down and crushed her lips against his. She was warm, soft (so soft) and exploring, seeking some sort of response from him. She wrapped the length of his tie around her hand and pulled him further into her, parting his mouth with her tongue so she could trace it along the inside of his bottom lip. 

He shivered and drew back. In his eyes, she saw a flame– flickering, growing, something that set her own skin ablaze and her head spinning wildly. 

“Did you feel that?” she asked, trying in vain to catch her breath. She unwound her hand from the black silk of his tie and touched his cheek. He recoiled at first as if her fingers were on fire. She flinched, worried that he might retaliate somehow.

What he said next came as a surprise to both of them.

“Kiss me again.”

He didn’t wait for her to make the move. He pushed himself fully against her; her fingers curled in in his coarse, white hair at the back of his neck as they kissed; he bit– hard– into the softness of her bottom lip and she cried out, nails digging into his skin. They huffed ragged breath against each other, clawing at clothes, at exposed skin, hungry and wanting and desperate– both of them– for some sort of grounding. 

Saeran pulled away with a groan, his eyes swimming with tears. She thought he looked an awful lot like Ray then, but she wouldn’t dare bring it up. Vulnerable. Sad. 

Lost.

“Don’t be so nice to him,” he said, twisting the doorknob forcefully. She jumped out of the way, pulling her robe around her as if she hadn’t just been willingly, wantonly exposed to him. She felt naked now somehow. “He might fall for you. And the last thing I need is to clean up his stupid messes. And yours!”

The door slammed behind him, and she was left alone with her thoughts. With the memory of yet another encounter with him. 

She wouldn’t let him leave next time without an explanation, no matter what it took to get it out of him.


End file.
